Amigos novos para Kagome e problemas para Inuyasha
by Yuzuki Koneko
Summary: Kagome foi embora e conheceu novos amigos na outra era, e Inuyasha está deprimido e pensando no que fez...
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha & Cia não me pertence, isso é somente uma história de uma fã. Direitos são todos da Rumiko Takashi.  
  
Amigos novos para Kagome e problemas para Inuyasha  
  
**Japão Feudal**  
-Ai, que cansaço!-disse Kagome se se espreguiçando.  
-Vamos Kagome nos precisamos chegar ao castelo do Narak!-disse Inuyasha,  
estavam andando há quase dois dias, só paravam para comer e dormir,  
somente o hanyou não parava de jeito nenhum.  
-Inuyasha, por que nós não paramos para descansar um pouco, todos nós  
estamos cansados e você ainda insiste para achar o castelo do Narak, mas  
o cheiro dele sumiu há muito tempo, por que não podemos parar?- disse o  
Miroki que estava com Sango e Kirara.  
-É Inuyasha deixa a gente descansar, que coisa parece que não quer ouvir  
a gente!- disse Shippou, que estava atrás da Kagome.  
-Não, a gente não vai parar até eu achar o castelo dele!  
-Inuyasha...  
-Hã?  
-SENTA!!  
*Pooof*  
-AI, Kagome porque você fez isso?!- disse Inuyasha com a cara no chão.  
-Por que você só se importa em destruir o Narak para pegar a Jóia de  
Quatro Almas e não deixa a gente descansar, e também quer vingar a Kikyou  
pela morte dela não é?!-disse muito brava e fez com que o Inuyasha  
parasse.  
-E porque você quer saber se você já sabe de toda a verdade?-disse  
Inuyasha com uma cara escondida pela grande franja.  
-É por isso que você está sempre atrás do Narak não é?- agora Kagome  
escondia o rosto pela franja.  
-Sim.  
-Inuyasha isso é tudo que você quer fazer por causa de minha morte?  
Assim apareceu Kikyou rodopiada por seus carregadores de alma, e isso  
causou uma densa neblina e os outros desapareceram menos Kagome e  
Inuyasha.  
-Kikyou...  
-Inuyasha, você ainda quer me vingar, por causa de Onigumo?  
-Sim Kikyou...  
Assim ela pega Kagome e, com seus carregadores de alma voaram para uma  
floresta bem perto dali.  
Quando chega Inuyasha (que estava correndo) ele vê somente a Kikyou, sem  
ver a Kagome.  
-Kikyou...  
-Inuyasha...  
Kagome que estava lá presa pelos carregadores de alma da Kikyou  
(novamente), vê a cena que novamente não queria ver.  
´Ai, que droga, será que ela não pode inventar um jeito novo de prender  
eu e me deixar invisível?`  
-Inuyasha, por que você quer fazer isso?  
-Porque Kikyou eu te amo muito, e como disse eu vou te proteger e vingar  
do Narak!  
´Ai, que droga eu não quero ver a mesma cena duas vezes por que isso é  
muito nojento!`  
E isso aconteceu, o que Kagome tanto temia, depois o chão começou a se  
abrir uma fenda na qual Kikyou e Inuyasha estavam afundando.(^^estava  
sem muita expiração^^)  
Kagome conseguiu sair dos carregadores de almas com umas de suas  
flechas e começou a armar para disparar uma flecha.  
Quando atirou atingiu o ombro da sacerdotisa e assim ela largou  
Inuyasha, que acordou de seu transe (^^eu disse que ele estava em  
transe? ^^), e viu Kagome levantada com o seu arco na sua mão.  
-Kagome, o que você está fazendo aqui!  
-Eu estou tentando te salvar!  
-Me salvar?- e assim vê Kikyou ferida no ombro.  
-Kagome!-Inuyasha se virando para Kagome -O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!  
-INUYASHA, EU ESTOU TENTANDO TE SALVAR!  
-MAS NÃO PRECISO DE SUA AJUDA, SUA BESTA!  
-ENTÃO SE VIRA SOZINHO POR QUE A KIKYOU JÁ FOI EMBORA!  
Então Inuyasha se vira para trás e não vê mais a Kikyou.  
-Kikyou...  
Se virando novamente para Kagome, ele a vê indo embora.  
-Kagome aonde você vai?  
-Vou voltar para minha era.  
-Por que?  
-Porque Inuyasha, eu não quero ver mais a sua cara e não quero procurar  
mais os fragmentos da Jóia De Quatro Almas, e fique com esses  
fragmentos!  
-Mas Kagome...  
-MAS NADA INUYASHA EU TENTEI TE SALVAR E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME AGRADECE!  
E com isso Kagome sai correndo e chega onde estão o Shippou, Miroki e a  
Sango.  
-Sango, me empresta a Kirara?  
-Sim Kagome, o que houve?  
-Depois eu lhe conto tudo.  
E assim Kagome pegou a Kirara e vôo até o vilarejo da Senhora Kaede,  
chegando lá, olhou para o Japão Feudal.  
-Adeus para todos que conheci e que são meus amigos, menos o Inuyasha.  
E depois pulou para voltar para sua era.  
-Kagome, o que houve minha filha, porque voltou tão cedo?  
-É que eu tive uns probleminhas na Era Feudal.  
-Eu entendo, vamos o que você quer tomar banho ou comer?(^^ parece que  
ela tem uma paciência igual a Kami-sama^^)  
-Quero tomar um banho, para esfriar a cabeça.  
-Sim, vamos.  
-Vovô o que será que houve com a Kagome?  
-Eu não sei Sota.  
´Como é bom tomar um banho em sua casa e como não vou voltar para era  
feudal para o Inuyasha me magoe, melhor assim porque eu nunca irei ver  
novamente a cara do Inuyasha e eu também coloquei uns selos que o  
Miroki me deu, então não preciso me preocupar com nada porque o  
Inuyasha não vai passar`  
  
**Japão Feudal**  
Inuyasha estava na frente do poço olhando para baixo, esperando a  
Kagome voltar, mas nada.  
-Kagome, porque você não volta?  
-Será que eu te magoei tanto assim?  
-Por favor, Kagome volta para cá.  
Miroki e Sango estavam olhando o Inuyasha de longe, pensavam como o  
meio-yokai era muito indeciso.  
-Ai, ai como o Inuyasha é muito indeciso.  
-Concordo plenamente com isso Miroki, ele não sabe decidir se é a  
Kagome ou a Kikyou.  
-Como podemos chamá-lo daqui a diante?  
-Que tal de ´´safadinho`` porque ele não sabe se é a Kagome e a Kikyou,  
ele pode querer as duas.  
-É isso é muito provável, porque ele é um completo idiota e indeciso.  
-E muito safado, como um certo houshi que eu conheço e que está bem na  
minha frente.  
-Não me considere assim Sango.  
-Não é, porque, se você fica perguntando para cada moça bonita que você  
vê na sua frente pergunta se quer ter um filho seu.  
-Mas isso é uma coisa muito comum para mim e também virou mania.  
-Tá eu acredito nisso.  
E voltaram a sua atenção para Inuyasha, mas perceberam que ele estava  
ouvindo tudo exceto à parte em que jeito que iam chamá-lo.  
-O que vocês estam fazendo agachados ai e fuxicando?  
-Nada Inuyasha.(os dois simultaneamente)  
-Como assim nada, se ouvi vocês falando sobre mim.  
E começa novamente uma perseguição atrás de Sango e Miroki.  
  
**Era Atual**(Parte Narrada por Kagome)  
  
Minha vida foi estranha deste que eu conheci o Japão Feudal, conheci  
pessoas que eu fiz amizades como a Sango, Miroki, Shippou e Kirara,  
além das outras pessoas que conheci em outros lugares.  
Mas agora que eu estou em minha era, não me preciso me preocupar com  
mais nada, além dos estudos e minha família, como estão chegando as  
provas finais, eu estou me esforçando ao máximo para recuperar o tempo  
que eu perdi, com as anotações de minhas amigas, e também as minhas né  
porque eu tenho que recuperar tudinho que eu perdi.  
-Que bom que eu estou entendo tudo.  
-Pessoal, nesta semana, exatamente na quarta-feira, começaram as provas  
finais para vocês entrarem no segundo-colegial (^^acho que é isso^^) e  
por isso iremos fazer um teste surpresa hoje, por favor, coloque os  
cadernos embaixo da mesa para começarmos.  
Depois que o professor disse isso só pude ouvir muitas pessoas dizendo  
que era chato por não falarem e que não estudou nada.  
Mas como eu fui inteligente o suficiente eu estudei ontem porque eu  
precisava rever minhas matérias antigas e as novas.  
Logo veio o silencio, e assim acabou a prova e o professor veio me  
pedindo um tempo para eu ir falar com ele.  
-Higurashi, suas notas subiram espantosamente, para todos nós, e assim  
gostaríamos que você fosse neste local, com este horário para que os  
alunos que tiveram a maior nota nesta prova fossem lá.  
-Sim, eu irei lá professor.  
Ufa, não foi uma noticia ruim e logo que olhei o papel achei estranho o  
endereço, porque aquele lugar era perto onde eu morava, será que eu  
tinha que ir para lá?  
Essa não eu falei para o professor que eu iria, to ferrada.  
-Higurashi!  
ESSA NÃO PARA PIORAR MINHA VIDA ESTAVA VINDO O HOUJO !!  
-Sim...Houjo...  
-Higurashi, você recebeu esta nota do professor?  
-Sim...  
-Otimo! Parece que vai um monte de alunos do terceiro-ano, muitos  
desconhecidos!  
-Sim, bem tchau Houjo!-Logo subi na minha bike e fui até lá em casa, me  
troquei e fui para o local.  
Encontrei o pessoal e o Houjo lá, corri o que pude e esbarrei em uma  
garota.  
-Ai me desculpe!!!  
-Tudo bem, não foi nada.-Ela era bem tranqüila e muito bonita, tinha  
cabelos longos ruivo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, tinha olhos  
azuis, quase roxo e muito bonita, mesmo sendo um pouco baixa, em  
questão comigo acho que comigo só dá um dedo de diferença.( ^^essa  
descrição eu peguei do Kenshin e transformei o coitado em uma mulher,  
sou muito má!^^)  
-Qual é seu nome?-Ela era muito bondosa, e tinha um sorriso na qual  
podia acalmar a alma de uma pessoa.  
-Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome, e o seu?-Ela estava me ajudando a me  
levantar.  
-Meu nome é Akie Ayumi(-_-peguei o ´´Akie`` do meu nome, significa  
´´filha do outono`` muito LINDO!!!!-_-) e vim por causa de uma reunião  
da minha escola por causa de minhas notas.  
-Eu também!  
-Então vamos Kagome-chan, se é que eu possa te chamar assim?  
-Claro que pode!  
Fiquei feliz que tenho agora uma nova amiga por causa dessa reunião,  
logo estávamos chegando veio um garoto correndo para a Ayumi-san.  
Ele era alto, olhos azuis e cor de seus cabelos eram pretos, bem  
curtos, mas muito lindo!  
-Ayumi-chan, você veio!-Logo ele pegou as mãos dela como a do Miroki-  
san.  
Pensando, ele lembrava um pouquinho o Miroki-san no jeito de ser, mas  
não na aparência.Logo veio um garoto de cabelos muito longos preso no  
rabo de cavalo, com duas madeixas do cabelo na parte da frente,  
pensando bem, ele me lembrava um pouco o Inuyasha na forma humana, e  
logo atrás dele veio uma moça muito parecida com a Sango, o cabelo,  
menos os olhos, o resto era muito parecido.  
-Koiji-kun, pare de fazer isso, eu e o Shion-kun estamos meio  
aborrecidos com isso!  
Aiai, no que eu fui me meter?  
  
**Japão Feudal**  
  
Passou muito tempo desde que a Kagome foi embora, ninguém era quando a  
Kagome estava lá, tanto que ninguém mais falava nada com Inuyasha.  
Tanto tempo passou que agora eles estavam com a Jóia de Quatro Almas  
estava completa, Kouga estava sempre atormentando o Inuyasha, mas não  
tinha mais aquela graça que brigavam, tanto que Kouga quando encontra o  
Inuyasha não fala mais nada.  
Tudo acabou bem, mas para que?  
Do que adiantou ter terminado a jornada sem a Kagome.  
Inuyasha estava quieto demais, mas agora ele nem tinha mais razão para  
viver ao lado de Kagome.  
Tudo será terminado assim?  
  
Continua..... 


	2. As novas pessoas para Kagome

Bem, Inuyasha não me pertence e está parte da historia está mais para a parte da Kagome com as novas pessoas que conheceu, como será que nossa heroína ira ficar?  
  
As novas pessoas para Kagome  
  
**Era Atual**(Essa parte é só narrada por mim, Kagome Higurashi!)  
  
-Ah, quem é você? –A garota que veio junto do tal Shion estava na minha frente. -Sou Higurashi Kagome. -Muito pra.... -HIGURASHI! -HOUJO? -Até que enfim eu te achei. Hã, quem são vocês? -Sou a Togakushi Mizu, esse é o Magami Shion, esse é o Hajime Koiji, e essa é AkieYuri. -Entendo, podem me chamar de Houjo. -Vamos, se não vamos nos atrasar.-Pela primeira vez eu pude ver que aquele Shion-san não era mudo. Logo nos todos saímos correndo e a reunião começou, a conversa foi longa, mas valeu a pena, disseram que iriam nos dar bolsas para uma faculdade famosa, to tão feliz! Logo eu estava indo embora quando ouvi a Togakushi-san. -Kagome-chan, quer ir conosco para um shopping? -Sim. -Então vamos lá! A Togakushi-san era muito animada, e muito bonita, como tenho saudades de meus amigos na era feudal, espero que eles estejam bem, e que o Inuyasha fique com a Kikyou já que eu era apenas uma simples substituição. Estávamos indo ao shopping perto de casa, uma coisa boa, e lá soube que o Magami era uma mistura de sangue japonês com alemão, que o Hajime era muito legal com as pessoas, a Ayumi-san era muito engraçado, e a Mizu é muito bacana, porque ela nem parece do terceiro colegial. -Aiaiaia, eu esqueci o horário!!!! -Calma Kagome-chan, ainda são 18:30, não se preocupe tanto.-Mizu sempre despreocupada. -Mas... -Vamos. -Hã? -Você não precisa ir embora, eu também então vamos. -Hã, ta! -Então tchau para os dois!-Todos estavam dando um tchau simultaneamente, estranho... Quando eu e o Magami estávamos fora do shopping, começávamos a andar sem falar nada, até que não deu mais e quebrei o silencio. -Magami, onde você mora? -Você pode me chamar de Shion, e eu moro perto de um templo, acho que o nome dele é templo Higurashi, por acaso você é de lá?-Percebi que ele estava um pouco vermelho. -Sim, moro lá, minha família vem cuidando daquele templo a 500 anos(^^ se não for isso avisem^^) e eu não me interesso muito sobre aquele templo, só uma coisa me interessa e perturba muito.-Disse com um sorriso um pouco triste. -Você quer me contar?-Tão legal o Shion, ai to ficando vermelha! -Você promete não contar a ninguém? -Prometo, Kagome, se posso chamá-la assim?-Ele ta mais vermelho, eu também! -Sim, eu sou a reencarnação de uma antiga sacerdotisa muito poderosa... -Hum... -E ela protegia uma jóia chamada Jóia de Quatro Almas... -A antiga jóia que realizava desejos... -Como sabe?! -Continue a historia, por favor... -Mas ela morreu e levou consigo a jóia para que nunca fosse usada por mãos malignas, mas eu fui puxada por um poço que tem no templo e assim posso ir para o Japão Feudal e assim começou essa historia toda. -Entendo, você pode me levar a esse poço? -Sim, mas será que você poderá passar? -Acho que sim. Logo saímos correndo para ver e logo estávamos na frente do poço, retiramos o lacre e pulamos. Para minha surpresa o Shion conseguiu passar para a era feudal, logo saímos correndo para o vilarejo da vovô Kaede, e vimos que a Sango, o Miroki, o Shippou, todos estavam lá até o Kouga, logo todos pularam em cima de mim, menos o Kouga ele só me apertou minhas mãos. -Kagome, eu estava muito preocupado, você deve me avisar quando ir embora senti sua falta minha esposa. Claro que eu fiquei sem jeito, pelo que o Kouga me dizia às palavras e vi que o Shion estava fuzilando os olhares com o Kouga, aiai... Logo o Inuyasha veio e ele, veio correndo falando que conseguiram matar o Narak, e tal, e eu só olhando com uma cara de ai meu deus, mas logo seu olhar foi para o Shion, e deu uma cara de ´´eu te conheço?``. Logo eu expliquei para eles quem era o visitante, mas logo a Sango veio até mim. -Kagome, será que você podia pedir para a Jóia de Quatro Almas poder deixar a gente passar como você o Inuyasha e o Shion para ir a sua era?-Sango... -Sim, por favor, senhorita Kagome.-Miroki... -Kagome eu quero muito conhecer sua era, e quero ficar humano lá também!- Shippou... -E até eu Kagome!-Kouga? -E Kagome...-Inuyasha e Kouga? -Queremos que você nos transforme em humanos quando estivermos na sua era!- Que!! -Como assim, o que eles estão dizendo Kagome?-Shion estava tão confuso que dava até o que estampado na testa dele. -Bem vamos começar o desejo de vocês, mas Kouga e Inuyasha vocês querem mesmo ficar humanos na minha era? -Sim eu e o Kouga decidimos isso por que eu contei a ele sobre o problema de um youkai estiver por lá. Nossa eles se deram bem, deixa-me ver, sem febre, pulsação normal, não é um sonho! -Tudo bem vamos começar! Logo estávamos em um tipo de circulo, e logo iríamos começar a cerimônia. -Jóia de Quatro Almas, com o poder que você tem, realize nossos desejos... Logo começou uma luz rosa sair da terra, e luzes estavam em nosso redor e por incrível que pareça eu e os outros que estavam no circulo começaram a sair do chão. -Façam a nossa vontade de todos que estão aqui neste circulo, faça que todos aqui passem pelo poço come osso e transforme os três youkais aqui presentes se transformem em humanos quando estivermos na era na qual nenhum youkai predomina, e façam que todos que estão presentes saibam no que existe na era desejada. Logo eu abri os meus olhos e vi na minha frente um tipo de fantasma, logo eu reconheci, era a sacerdotisa Nidoriko, logo ela disse umas palavras e eu respondi e assim ela desapareceu com um sorriso no rosto, e assim tanto pude ver a Kikyou sorrindo de um jeito bondoso como era antigamente: -Kagome Higurashi, você pode finalmente me deixar me descansar em paz eterna. E logo ela se despedaçou na minha frente, se transformando num pote com terra ao lado, que logo foi transportado para o lugar de descanso dela. E assim a luz começou a baixar e logo a jóia se despedaçou e entrou no corpo de todos, e assim terminou a historia da antiga jóia que podia ser usada para realizar seus desejos.  
  
*Um tempinho depois de volta na era atual*  
  
-Kagome, você deixou a gente até que legal, e como eu sei que aquilo é uma televisão?-Logo todos estávamos em minha casa, o Inuyasha, o Kouga e o Shippou estavam humanos somente na minha era, acho que o Kouga se impressionou um pouco com isso, já que nos estávamos chegando na sala. -E que eu pedi para jóia para que vocês todos saibam como ficara aqui sem levantar suspeitas. -Que legal senhorita Kagome. -Kagome vem cá. -O que foi Sango? -Eu vi você conversando com a Nidoriko, mas eu não consegui ouvir nada. -Ela me disse que eu fiz uma coisa que a jóia sempre será pura, já que fiz a cerimônia despertando as quatro almas de todos, e também que assim ela poderia dizer que a batalha de Nidoriko estava acabada, e assim ela foi embora para encontrar a paz. -Entendo, assim eu fico mais tranqüila! -Bem, pessoal amanhã nós iremos ir para a escola! -QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ??????!!!!!!!!  
  
Continua..... 


End file.
